


A Day to Remember

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: keep tissues ready, rated t because im paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: Short Father's Day oneshot focusing on the Tenma twins from Yu-Gi-Oh R (Rebirth of Avatar). Crossposted on my FF.net and Tumblr (both under the same name as here). Keep tissues ready, you'll need them.





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone always goes for Kaiba brothers father's day fics, and while I love reading them, there are more dads needing love in the YGO series. So, I decided to give the underappreciated manga some love and wrote this. Hope you enjoy reading it.

“Yakou?”

Soft footsteps on the hard soil, flower petals raining down from the apple trees. Grey and white and black stones sticking up from the ground, plain stone or marble slabs between intricately patterned or carved stones and the occasional statue, and, kneeling before a simple white pedestal, a single figure praying. To Gekkou, the scene looked almost surreal.

This should never have been.

“Yakou? I’m here.”

His twin looked up, smiled through his tears.

“Thank you.”

“I brought a gift for him.”

“Flowers?”

Gekkou shook his head.

“Something better. Something more personal.”

He slowly walked towards the grave, undid the wrapping around the package. Bright colours on pale canvas, an image familiar to both of them, but with no meaning for strangers. He knelt and placed the painting on the stone, resting against the pedestal.

“You’re getting better.” Yakou smiled at his brother. “He would be proud of you.”

“I know he would.”

A pause.

“He would be proud of you, too.”

“Do you think so?”

“I know so.”

Gekkou smiled and stood up. He gently placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“We should go home.”

“We should.”

Yakou stood up, brushed the dirt off of his knees, wiped the last of his tears away. Before they left, he took one more look at the painting and the pedestal.

“Happy Father’s Day, Master Pegasus.”


End file.
